Juriatas Accord
The Juriatas Accord was a document that formalized relations between nationalities and ended the Great Racial War. It outlined foundational beliefs, rules of engagement, and inherent rights of Races, and was an important step forward in the development of Echelon's peoples on the eastern Mainland and the Seven Isles. It was the premier guideline for international relations in the Middle Era, since nearly all of the pre-Melding nations were, at their cores, segregated by Race. Full Text Article 1: Foundational Statements We Twelve Leaders of the various Kingdoms, Nations, and Principalities of Echelon— in attendance by national population as follows: Martouv of the Arkhosian Empire; Jonal Rothwaite IV of the human Empire of Velgassi; Kieran Shael of the human Kingdom of Zathos; King Alukahn of the Hearthclan dwarves; Panril Shaian of the Elven Nations of Strongwater; King Unakain of the Coppercut dwarves; King Dorfor of the Boreas dwarves; Queen Bjarni of the Sorn dwarves; King Thoras of the Djaat dwarves; Marcus Gladstone of the human Kingdom of Gladstone; King Earlyblood of the Vennagav dwarves; and King Roondar of the Arkul dwarves, do hereby solemnly decree an immediate Cessation of Racial Hostility for the Good of all Echelon. It is by this Accord, signed on this last year of the Wars between Races and on the first Year of the Modern Era, that no Persons or Establishments made by any Sentient Being shall engage in Hostility, be it Military, Social, Legal, or other Actions to be regarded as so motivated, to any other Person or Establishment on the basis of Race and Race alone. Article 2: Declaration of Sentience Whereas the Races of Echelon are Thus, in Accord with this Convention and the Celestial Traditions: Human and Halfling, by the Light of Pelor; Dragonborn, by the Scales of Bahamut; Dwarf, by the Anvil of Moradin; Elf, by the Breath of Avandra— it is hereby decreed that all these are True Races of Echelon, Protected by this unifying Accord. Any and all Creatures of Echelon beyond the scope of this Accord are disregarded as Sentient by Celestial and therefore declared Ineligible for the Protections governed by this Accord by Mortal. Article 3: On Interracial War Whereas the Races of Echelon have engaged in the shedding of Blood for centuries by the Arms of All Peoples, the Races of humans, and of halflings, and of dwarves, and of elves, and of dragonborn, are hereto after regarded as Equal in Station and Value in the Eyes of this Accord. As no prior Accord, being more Excellent than this, exists between all Sentient Races, it is both Good and Proper that the writing of an Accord sets aside the Differences of Race. Henceforth an immediate Cessation of the Ancient and Base Hostility between Races is declared, and no War shall exist between the Lines of Race. Article 4: Equal Admission and Essential Nullification of Fault Whereas no single Person, Principality, or Race shall be held accountable for the Crimes ante-Accordance, hereto after no Fault shall be dispensed, for all Races hereby admit equally the Share of Pain and Suffering both inflicted and henceforth absorbed by all According Communities. Pursuant to this Article, no Person or Establishment of Persons may hereto after seek Recompense for Injuries Suffered, whether physical or otherwise, including (but not limited to): loss of Life, Lineage, Personal Property, national Status, Territory, or Citizenship, whether directly or indirectly as a result of any Racial War or other Conflict prior to the Establishment of this Accord. Article 5: Rules of Engagement and Supremacy of the Accord Whereas the need for taking up Arms is required, so shall it never again be done against an entire Race or sub-Ethnicity of an According Race. By this Accord the World is Bound; that all Men and Women of all Nations do not unnecessarily oppress or make War against any Person or Establishment of Persons on Grounds of Race. Insofar as any Treaty or Agreement that exists or may exist between Persons or Establishments of Persons regarding Times of War, this Convention does readily and freely acknowledge the Superiority and Precedence of this Accord. Amendment 6: Synchronization Clause In order to elicit the uncomplicated Sharing of Knowledge and Culture, which is both Good and Proper, this Convention does hereby establish a single Calendar of the Modern Era. By the Hands of the Accord does the first Year begin with the Spring. Each Year by this Calendar shall consist of Four Seasons spanning Ninety-One Days and Thirteen Weeks, in Alignment with the Natural Cycles of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. At the culmination of the Three Hundred and Sixty-Four Days of the Modern Calendar, a New Year shall commence. So the Peoples of Echelon will synchronize Records and Time for the Benefit of all Races. Signed at Juriatas Valley on the twenty-sixth Day of Spring, First Year ME, by all in Accordance. Amendment 7: Protection for Religion The Holy Church of the Tetrarchs, in the Tradition of Pelor, Avandra, Moradin, and Bahamut, as well as faiths of the Celestials Corellon the Silver Star, Sehanine Moonbow, Kord the Warrior, Ioun the Wise, and Erathis the Lawful, are hereby recognized by the Accord as Protected Establishments. No Person or Establishment of Persons may hereto after engage in Holy War between Races or between According Religions, as dictated by Celestial and Mortal alike. Signed at the Holy Cathedral of the Tetrarchs on the forty-seventh Day of Autumn, 3 ME, by all in Accordance. Amendment 8: Acceptance of Roseblood Elves Whereas it is both Good and Proper that all sub-Ethnicities of every Race be acknowledged into the Accord, the Article provides the same Protections, Stipulations, and Responsibilities afforded herein to the Roseblood elves. Pursuant to this Amendment, no Roseblood elf or legal descendant of a Roseblood elf may bring Charges against any Individual, Religion, or Government, for Pain and Suffering caused by any Race, including (but not limited to) all items Pursuant to Article 4. Signed at the Holy Cathedral of the Tetrarchs on the eighteenth Day of Summer, 25 ME, by all in Accordance. Amendment 9: The Treaty of Free Travel No government of mortal Races shall institute regulations, in Principle or Effect, decrees, statutes, or other Extreme Barriers to the free and unobstructed municipal travel of peoples based on Race. Signed at the Holy Cathedral of the Tetrarchs on the fiftieth Day of Summer, 31 ME, by all in Accordance. Amendment 10: Slavery of Non-According Races Including Goblinoids The practice of slavery of any kind, including forced servitude during Warfare, of any species or sub-species determined to be Reasonably Intelligent is expressly forbidden. An individual from any race can be determined as Reasonably Intelligent if it has all of the following: # Discernible Communication # Unique Cultural Advancements # Individual Capacity to Choose and Adapt Any individual or state in violation of this Amendment shall be determined to be in violation of the Accord in its entirety. Signed at the Citadel in Elder City on the first Day of Autumn, 470 ME, by all in Accordance. Amendment 11: On the Dark Age and the Null Whereas a new and more Precise calendar is needed for This Present Darkness of Vecna’s Null, and whereas the Seasons of the natural world are rendered impotent in the face of unnatural times, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter are to be referred to as First, Second, Third, and Fourth Quarter of the Dark Age, until such time as the Passing of the Null as prophesied by Alastaire Breowan. Amendment 12: Acceptance of Warforged Born of steel, blood, and death, the shackles of oppression by ancient Enemies of Life are hereby declared freed. The Race known as Warforged— built by dwarven hands and imbued with the Divine Spark of Moradin by ancient magic— are hereby acknowledged all the Protections, Stipulations, and Responsibilities afforded herein. Signed at the Solar Cathedral of Pelor on the second day of First Quarter, 11 DA, by all in Accordance: Alastaire Breowan, Determined Nain Coalmouth, on behalf of Dwarves Atticus Galin Corvalo, on behalf of the Elsir Vale Dillyn Diggenplump, on behalf of Halflings Arcelia Doctantius, on behalf of Shadowfield Kevice Dryadson, Determined Effigy, on behalf of Warforged Raelyn Lionni, Determined Minerva Marchus, on behalf of Dragonborn Fajad Pelorsbeam, on behalf of the Red Desert Floria Redwine, on behalf of the Pennant Lowlands Relic, on behalf of Warforged Tilus Zerell, on behalf of Vyetka Reception & Legacy Though the Accord went through several amendments, it was one of the first examples of a unifying document that stood the test of time. It was referenced constantly in inter-Racial and international discussions. However, the Juriatas Accord was questioned, or even ignored, several times during the Middle Era-- most notably during the Church of the Tetrarchs' involvement in the Keelan War. Echelon's Light Age scholars were often critical of the Accord's apparent contradictions, especially between Article 2 and Amendment 10 (often referenced as "SNARIG cases" in Racial jurisprudence on mistreatment and slavery). Furthermore, though the document's intention was to put a stop to interracial wars, critics did point out the bulk of the amendments (6, 7, 9, and 11) all focused on political ideology rather than racial equality, diluting the focus of the Accord. With the Church of the Tetrarchs formally dissolving in 38 DA and the incorporation of new faith systems into the world after The Passing, the Accord eventually became outdated. A series of meetings in the old Juriatas Valley called the Reconventions were held in the late 1st-century LA to discuss adopting the Accord again. Most felt it needed to be amended. Many considered changing the language in the document to reflect a more modern understanding of the gods. The Reconventions rapidly lost steam and ended abruptly, as a new, fresh world to explore quickly took precedence over lofty political discussions. The Accord was never formally abandoned, but with the absence of mention of races like tieflings, tabaxi, and githzerai, as well as the lack of language discussing the Light Age or the Melding, the document was widely considered to be obsolete de facto by the mid-4th century LA. Category:Formal documents